


Returning Home Is Not For Everyone

by halfdecenthumanbeing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Changing SO MANY things, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, I'm changing all about No One, Ignoring Canon, In Denial, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Some hearts are rotten, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, The House of Black and White, They have hearts, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdecenthumanbeing/pseuds/halfdecenthumanbeing
Summary: Aegon VI Targaryen was saved and sent to Master Illyrio as a baby to be raised as a prince. However, he never arrives and ends being given to the House of Black and White and raised as No One. Despite being told to ignore his soulmarks, he was always curious. 
Arya Stark has suffered more than most do in their entire lifetime when she arrives to Braavos with an Iron Coin and two words in her mouth. The only thing in her mind is revenge and death, not sparing soulmarks a second thought.
Daenerys Targaryen was first raised by a good man and then by a mad brother, so most things she knows are contradictions. Yet, she never doubts about conquering the Free Cities, crushing her enemies and moving on to Westeros. After all, her own soulmark proclaims her as a queen.
Sansa Stark was raised as a proper lady and taught to ignore her soulmarks. She was to be married to a great Lord or even to a prince, so there was no place for true love in her future. Is only after suffering so much but finally breaking free that she dares to hope.
Jon Snow was always told he would never have a soulmate. That's why, after dying and coming back to life, what confuses him most are the marks in his arms.





	1. Stark Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... please don't kill me for any mistakes I will surely make.  
> I have read the books but never finished the show, something I will fix when I get the time.
> 
> Also, as it might be a little obvious, English is in no way my mother tongue and grammar is my worse nightmare, so I apologize in advance.
> 
> Oh right! As you probably noticed, this is so out of Canon it's ridiculous, but hey, my headcanons were driving me crazy so I had to take them out somehow.
> 
>  
> 
> This is just a very brief intro chapter, by the way. And when I mean very brief I mean tiny, little and simple.

Ned Stark was a good man, one who made mistakes and hard choices, but a good man for sure. He had never met his soulmate, but he was married to a good woman with a pure heart and he was happy. He was going to raise Lyanna's son as his own and be the best father he could. He was decided to make Westeros a better place than it was under the Mad King's rulership, but his family came first. He had been talking to his wife about letting their future children marry their soulmates and they had finally found a solution. It was all looking for the better. That's why when his first son was born and he saw the words already marked on the baby's chest he could only think that maybe not everything would be as good as he wanted. Maybe winter was closer than he thought. Because how else would anyone call his son "King in the North" in their first meeting? And when a couple years later another set of words appear on Robb's back he could only pray to the Old Gods to protect his children.

[Jeyne Westerling's Words to Robb:  **It is an honor to finally meet the King in the North** ]

 

[Talisa Maegyr's Words to Robb:  **Easy there, Young Wolf. Or did you not learn anything from your father's death?** ]

\---

When Caitlyn gave birth to Sansa three years later, he had already accepted his children would have a difficult life, but he hoped his daughter could be at least somehow safer. That's why when he saw the two sets of words already marking her otherwise perfect skin, he simply sighed and started planning how to hide this from the world.

 

[First set of Words (in very feminine handwriting):  **Don't worry, I will not allow anyone to hurt you again** ]

[Second set of Words (in bold, elegant handwriting):  **I have been told you are in need of someone like me. Tell me, My Lady, who do you want me to... Make disappear?** ]

\---

Needless to say, Ned Stark had reasons to worry about his already born children and for the ones who had to come.

He hoped the next would be granted an easier love. Oh, if he only knew.

  
\---

Another three years later, his second daughter was born. And with her, Ned only confirmed what he suspected: the Old Gods must hate his family, for she too had two marks. One in the common bold black that indicated a romantic soulmate and one in the unusual silver that meant a platonic partner. That alone would have been good, if a bit confusing. But the words inked forever in her skin only predicted a difficult future and a long and unexpected road. After all, she wouldn't meet any of her soulmates in a peaceful situation.

 

[Romantic, black Words:  **You’re here to kill me, so go ahead. I can’t stop you and I will not beg to someone like you, so let’s end this nonsense** ]

 

[Platonic, silver Words:  **So you’re the aspirant everyone is talking about. Let’s see if you have what’s needed to take a life, pup** ]

 

\---

Not even two years later, when Bran is born, Ned had already given up any hope regarding his children’s soulmates and solely focused on protecting them. So when he held his newborn son for the first time, he almost cried in relief when read the words spiraling around his arm, for those where ones that at least told him the basics about Bran’s soulmate. The handwriting was elegant and feminine, but what calmed him more was knowing Bran would have his soulmate’s loyalty all along. And he already suspected whose family she would belong to, for there were not many circumstances in which those words could be spoken.

[First Words to Bran: **The years have passed in their hundreds and their thousands since my folk first swore their fealty to the King in the North. My lord father has sent us here to say the words again, for all our people** ]

This time, Ned Stark wore the smallest of smiles while reading the words, for Bran would at least meet his soulmate properly.

\---

Five years later, the last of Ned’s sons is born. Rickon is a beautiful baby with his mother’s bright eyes and pale skin. A skin that does not bear any words or marks yet, something his father is grateful for.

When Rickon Stark is born, Ned does not dare to hope for him yet.


	2. Of Snows and Starks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starks and Snows have crossed paths many times, and while some stories are worth remember, some are worth telling to your kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I edited the first chapter to include all the Stark marks, so if you read it before, you might wanna check it out.
> 
> By the way, thanks for the kudos and nice comments, it made my week!

\---

Not having soulwords could mean few things. The most common was that your soulmate was younger than you and hadn’t been born yet. In some rare cases it could mean that your soulmate had already been born and died, in which case you would only have a fading line over your heart. And then there was the almost unheard option: you did not have a soulmate. There were few who never got a mark, but those who did usually carried a burden that never got away. While they might find someone to share their lives with, the knowledge that there was no one who was truly made for them remained in their minds. Because even when they found somewhere or someone they felt like they belonged to, they were always reminded that the Gods didn’t find them worthy of a fated companion. And sadly, most marked people treated them like that: like they were unworthy or not as good as the others just because of their untouched skin.

For Ned Stark, this notion has stupid and baseless, for he had fought along and against markless men of great honor, just as he had met marked men who were no better than animals. He remembered one of the northern men who fought with him against the Targaryens. His name was Aron Snow, he was said to be a bastard to Lord Karstark and he had saved Ned’s life more in than one battle. The first time, he shielded him and Lord Karstark’s trueborn son from the arrows of the enemy. That night, after the battle ended, Ned visited the man to thank him as his honor demanded. Aron shrugged it off as his duty and made a dark joke about wanting his death to be somewhat memorable and what better than becoming a human shield to Lord Stark and his highborn half-brother? Ned preferred to stay and talk with him than go out and hear all of the men talking about the men they had killed. And that was how Eddard Stark found himself being friends with Aron Snow, a northern bastard knight. In the few months they fought together, they became closer, for Ned was then young and Aron proved to be a much needed relaxed companion who never failed to make him laugh and think clearer. In those few months, he saved Ned’s life repeatedly and without thinking. After every battle, they would drink and talk until the horrors they saw and took part of were a blur in their minds. It was in one of those talks that Aron revealed that he was markless. Ned told him that maybe his soulmate wasn’t born yet, but he just laughed and said that he already accepted his fate: growing up as a bastard made him understand that maybe the Gods were right and he didn’t deserve anyone to call his. That as a kid he had already been taught he wasn’t worth enough to have someone’s soul linked to his. That maybe he didn’t even have a soul. In that moment, Ned was pissed that someone could say something like that, and couldn’t understand nor who made his friend believe that, nor the fact he actually thought that of himself. In the moment he could not think of what to say, so he conformed to punch his arm lightly and tell him that he had a big heart and probably a soul just as big, for he never stopped saving everyone he could even when most men only watched out for themselves. What Ned didn’t tell him was that he considered him one of his most trusted advisors and friends, and that there were few men who he would rather fight along with. He always regretted not telling him.

Aron Snow died in King’s Landing, right outside of the Throne Room, shielding Eddard Stark from the treacherous sword of a soldier mated to the enemy. Aron Snow died thinking that being markless made him somehow less of a good man, less worthy of being loved. He died thinking the Gods hated him and didn’t give him a soul. Aron Snow died a hero, thinking himself worse than his fellows, and Eddard Stark promised to never treat or think of anyone different because of their markless status. He promised himself he wouldn’t allow anyone to think like that in honor of his dead friend.

And now Ned Stark had to watch how his nephew and now step-son looked at himself differently as he noticed the marks of those who surrounded him and contrasted them with his impeccable skin. How every year he lost a bit more of hope on his soulmate being younger than him. Because Jon Snow had seen twelve summers when Rickon Stark was born, but his skin was as markless as the newborn’s.

So Ned invested himself on the kid’s wellbeing, much to his wife’s dismay, and trained him along Robb to show him that he saw him no different. They were his sons, despite Jon’s origins, and no one would ever say otherwise. Eventually Jon stopped doubting himself so openly, but Ned would see a little something linger in his eyes whenever people talked about soulmates and bonds.

People understood why the Stark children never showed or talked about their marks, since some people would memorize the highborn’s marks and say them with the hope or purpose of obtaining power. It happened more than a few times and some of them actually worked before Lords and Ladies started covering their kids’ marks and telling them to not speak about them. What people didn’t understand is why a bastard kept his hidden, and so the rumors began. As Jon grew, every option was considered, from his soulmate being a whore, to the mark being incredibly obscene or threatening, passing by having too many to count. And eventually, the truth was discovered, and the small acknowledgment and recognition he had earned by himself has forgotten. Not only was he a bastard, but a markless one at that. The bad tongues had found their perfect gossip. And while enduring that hardened Jon and made him more aware of the cruelty of the world, it also made him more vulnerable, opening all the old wounds and insecurities.

But there was one night neither Jon nor Ned would ever forget, about not even two years after Rickon’s birth. They were dinning, all of them together and alone for once, when Bran asked about his soulmate. He knew his father suspected her identity, and so tried to get answers every time he could. After Ned had denied once again, saying that the time had not arrived yet, Arya tried to comfort Bran, saying that at least he knew he would be a “Lord of Stark” when they met, but she only knew one of hers would encourage her to kill, while the other would expect to die by her hand, so he had it pretty easy. Catelyn, of course, got riled up hearing her, and told her to never talk like that again. And then Jon, in all his kindness, tried to intercede for her, saying that it was just kid’s talk. And Catelyn snapped at him, yelling that her daughter at least had soulmates to talk about, unlike a useless bastard she knew. Ned interrupted her and all the Starks, even Sansa, interceded for him, but the damage was already done, and a very livid Jon had excused himself from the table.

It was Robb who found him in the top of the highest tower of Winterfell a couple of hours later, and it was Robb who guided Ned to him. That was the night each and every one of the Stark children found their way to the tower to let Jon know how much he meant for them. Arya and Bran were the first, bringing Jon a warm pelt and his favorite book in case he didn’t feel like going back for the night. And to everyone’s surprise, soon later appeared Sansa carrying some lemon cakes from her private stash in one arm and little Rickon in the other. Sansa kneeled and whispered something to Rickon, who promptly sat on Jon’s lap, curled on him, and fell asleep as Sansa handed lemon cakes to everyone. That was the night none of them fought, questioned each other or did something reckless, for being together was enough for them. That was the night Ned Stark told them about Aron Snow, how a markless man had done and meant for him much more than many mated Lords and Knights and taught them to never treat someone differently because of their marks. That was also the night Ned Stark, after leaving the tower and his children together, went to search for her wife. She was, strangely enough, in the Godswood, and when he found her, she was crying. She told him how she regretted what she said and acted and how she was just upset about how well Jon fitted in their family dinners and next to her children. How frustrated she was that Jon looked more Stark than any of her sons and only Arya looked like Ned. How angry she became each time she looked at Jon, because it only reminded her that the man she loved had been unfaithful to her and how she knew Jon was not to blame but couldn’t help herself when she saw him. That night, Ned let his wife cry and yell, and when she was done, he kissed her, prayed to the Old Gods for forgiveness at breaking a promise just for once, and told her all he knew about Jon’s origins and birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it.  
> I will try to update again this week but *Exams are coming* so I can't promise.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think!


	3. Of Mad Kings and Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General thoughts of King's Landing habitants the day Aegon was born and some simple deductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone that was waiting for this chapter (no one had to wait then), in vacations I can't write at all.  
> But now I'm back from holidays and after a few interesting conversations with homophobic assholes (most, my family), I will make this gayer than I planned just because I can.
> 
> Also, I'm quite angry lately so sorry if this is shittier than you wanted.

King’s Landing was buzzing with expectation as everyone waited the royal announcement. There was a large crowd reunited outside the castle, formed by those too eager to know about the situation happening inside the walls. For Elia Martell was giving birth to Rhaegar Targaryen’s second child and in case of being a son, he would be Rhaegar’s heir when he occupied the Iron Throne. In case of a girl, there would be another Targaryen Princess destined to further unify the Seven Kingdoms with her marriage. That if he/she got King Aerys’ approval, for everyone knew how he refused to even touch Prince Rhaegar’s firstborn child, a delicate girl that was almost a carbon copy of her Dornish mother. And if the newborn looked anything like her, it was most probable King Aerys would try and break the marriage, or at least ensure there would be no more children fruit of that relationship.

It was common knowledge the King had been displeased when his heir had found his first soulmate in a _Dornish_ and not in a Targaryen that could ensure a pureblood heir to the throne. And his yells about never recognizing little Rhaenys as a Targaryen were heard of in the Seven Kingdoms and beyond. He even got as far as to send searching parties for Rhaegar and Elia’s other soulmate in expectations she would be, if not a Targaryen, at least a Southern, but got even angrier when there was no such luck. So it was understandable why everyone was so invested in this newborn’s gender, appearance and, of course, soulmarks. For the moment, the only things heard were the usual sounds of the city. But then a servant run to the gate and whispered something to the guards, who quickly regained their designed positions. Soon after appeared a royal emissary followed by what seemed a large part of the court.

The second the procession reached the gate as the soldiers opened, silence fell over the crowd. Everyone wanted to hear about who would be either the heir to the crown or another rejected child by the man currently sitting in the throne. After long seconds in which trumpets and drums unnecessarily announced the emissary, he finally spoke.

‘Today, we all have waited together in order to learn about the development of Prince Rhaegar and his mated Elia Martell’s newborn child. In this day that shall be remembered, we announce a new heir to House Targaryen and we announce the birth of who will be heir to the Iron Throne. We announce the birth of Aegon VI Targaryen, the trueborn son of Prince Rhaegar and grandson of King Aerys’

Cheers erupted from the crowd, for the meaning was clear: the Mad King had accepted the child and there would be no further consequences from his part. But that was only a part of what interested the people, and so some yells were heard, questioning his soulmarks status. Most nobles covered their children’s’ marks, but people asked anyways, for some of the marks told about who they would grow to be and what could be expected of them.

The drums and trumpets sounded again, silencing those who dared to ask, and the emissary began to speak again.

‘Prince Aegon is a Targaryen in mind, blood and soul and we all look forward for his soulmark to appear. But nevermind who his mated results to be, he will find a consort worthy of a member of his House, just as every other Targaryen shall’

The meaning was clear and everyone quickly understood: Aegon was for now barren, but considering his age, it wasn’t worrying. What most found perturbing was the emphasis in the final sentence. It was obvious that even providing Aerys of an Heir hadn’t made him any more acceptable of his son’s wife. And while the Mad King was appreciated by almost none of the habitants of King’s Landing and beyond, Prince Rhaegar and Princess-by-mating Elia were well-loved within the Seven Kingdoms. Most were expecting the day they would become King and Queen of Westeros and bring a more rightful and peaceful era along with their third Mate.

This day would be one to be remembered in the future with joy, for it also served to reassure Prince Rhaegar as the next King to sit the Iron Throne and remind that the Mad King’s rulership would not last much longer. When he finally passed away, everything would be better. It had to be.

 ---

These were similar thoughts to the ones the habitants of King’s Landing shared the day Heir Prince Aegon VI Targaryen opened his lilac eyes to mindlessly observe the world for the first time, while his father held him in front of a window, showing him just a small part of what one day would become his kingdom.

 ---

When not much later, after King Robert Baratheon First of His Name sat on the Iron Throne (the throne that was supposed to be Rhaegar’s) and announced the deaths of Elia Martell, Princess-by-mating, Princess Rhaenys and Heir Prince Aegon VI Targaryen, most would remember that day when they hoped for Elia to be forgiven, for Rhaenys to be recognized and for Aegon to be born and then become the ruler they would need. All who were not celebrating the death of the Mad King suffered for the loss of the innocent child who could have made a difference and for rulers they never got to see crowned. And while it was a difficult day to forget, most would later barely remember the loss of who never got a chance **_to be_**. And among those who did remember, were even less who cared or tried to do something.

Otherwise, someone would have noticed that baby Aegon corpse’s hair was duller and darker than it should have been, or that his skin was darker and less well-cared. But all everyone saw was a crushed skull and no one bothered to look further than that. And thanks the Seven they didn’t, or otherwise Varys the Eunuch would have lost his head immediately and Master Illyrio and the Griff would have died much sooner.

And so the baby who was not too long ago named Heir Prince Aegon VI Targaryen left Westeros with very few memories and possessions but at least a whole life ahead of him, something he would have lost otherwise and was told to never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue and please notify me any mistakes you notice.  
> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: after almost a week I finally posted the rest of the Stark marks.
> 
> So? How was that?  
>  
> 
> Really? That bad? I'm sorry.  
> Please leave a comment anyways and feel free to tell me your thoughts and how I could improve.
> 
> Thanks for reading anyways!


End file.
